Talk:Senna/Archive 1
Voice Actor Any news on the voice actress playing her in the English dub? (I hope it's Kari Wahlgren, she'd be perfect) Jedi Wolf 16:53, 3 June 2008 (UTC) "Senna is immensely popular with both fans and critics - even more so than Rukia..." - where's the citation or justification for this? Rukia is the most popular bleach female character, (hitsugaya is the most popular male)...and I never read an article where Senna is a preferred character more than Rukia :I already heard that Senna was popular, but I still consider this part is fanboy/girl content, rewrited. Bankai why is her bankai status "not yet achieved"? shouldn't it be more appropriate to be "unknown"? Cepheids 07:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) What you (Cepheids) say is correct. But did you note that a character similar to Senna is shown at the very end of the movie? So we do not know if that person is Senna or not. If she is Senna, wont it be more appropriate to mention as Not yet achieved that to mention as Unknown? I do not recall seeing her again, if I do remember wrongly, it was just Ichigo's memory of her. In anycase, I mentioned this here and not anywhere else on characters who yet to have bankai because her zanpaktou belonged to another shinigami. We do not know if the original owner achieved bankai. Cepheids 06:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, its not her. But it was someone who resembles her. About her zanpaktou, even though she is not the original owner she still knows to use the Shikai form. So it pretty much makes her the master of that zanpaktou, correct? So "not yet achieved" status makes sense, I feel. Lordirecto 14:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) And also she has got bankai:Shinibana Mirokumaru (仏の円の見事な死, Glorious Death of the Maitreya circle): To activate bankai, Senna will twirl in a circle, creating a vortex of wind around her and soon becomes a cyclone of thousands of leaves and red reiatsu. While in bankai, Mirokumaru remains a Khakkhara, like in it's shikai, however there are a few changes to it's appearance. At the top of her Khakkhara, instead of a loop with several rings attached, there is a double-edged, axe-like blade. Half way down the shaft of the Khakkhara is two golden appendages that jut out to either side, giving the appearance of a sword's hilt. She can use these for close range jabs. Just below that is an oddly shaped golden rod that is bend around the Khakkhara and extends to the bottom of the weapon in which it, and the Khakkhara itself's end, gives it the appearance of a trident. :No, that is not true Sadwn. What you wrote is complete fan fiction, has no place on articles and it will not be added. Please do not make up stuff. Senna did not use a Bankai, was not said to have one and is not a captain (which would mean she would have had to have one). Therefore she will not be listed as having one. Please see Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy. 11:24, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #23619 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2009-06-26 10:25:02 UTC The page says that the character of Senna appears in a restaurant in episode 204, but that is incorrect. Watching episode 204 shows that Berry's restaurant is empty except for the characters of Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and Kenryuu. Ryōdoji Could Senna be a member of the Ryōdoji clan? I say that because it says that the Dark Ones wear red cloth belts instead of white. Or is that most likely because of them living in the Valley of Screams and, as such, influencing her appearance? Jedi Wolf 19:41, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't think so. She's not wearing the same dress style as them, nor is there any real connection between them (other than the fact that they just want to use her as a trigger to destroy Soul Society). Besides, not all of the Dark Ones' obi's are the same color. Ganryu and Benin's are red, Jai's is blue, Bau's in cyan, Mau's is purple, and Riyan's is yellow. Arrancar109 19:59, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Senna Sato Should'nt her name be Senna Sato instead of just senna? I'm watching Memories of Nobody and I'm at the scene where Ichigo takes her back to her families grave. And it says: Kazuo Sato (1896 - 1945) and Manabu Sato (1903 - 1976). So isn't her name Senna Sato? --KiumaruHamachi 14:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi That was another family, remember that she is completely made up of memories that lost their way in the Dangai, that's not her name she calls herself Senna because that's what she believes it is but never mentioned that it was Senna Sato.--''SalmanH'' (Talk) 15:19, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Her name is really Senna Satou. Sadwn sennas power it says its unkown how she got her powers but remember she the shinenju the memory rose all those souls trapped in the dangai are her powers because shes made of blanks an example is the person who owned midimoraku her sword she can use their shikai and thats how she got her powers Zanpakuto Blade I know this is a rather small point, but I'd like to bring up the fact that Senna's Mirokumaru is different from other khakkaras because of the spearhead-like blade on the end. I have reviewed the film several times, particularly the scene where Ichigo is stabbed, and there is differently (silver, not gold) colored, clearly defined blade on the butt end. This is different from other khakkaras, which only have "a metal butt which can be used to thrust and hit an opponent." Bleachshinigami (talk) 04:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Powers Shouldn't there be shunpo in her P&A Section? In the "Enhanced Agility" part, we should put "Skilled Acrobat", since she was able to walk on a cable line, and do many backflips at once. About shunpo, when she fell from the cable line, she dissapeared and reappeared behind the crowd. This requires alot of speed. Also, how is Mirokumaru not her's? [[User:Speed and Lash|'§..Shukuro Tsukishima..§']] † Rocks † 19:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Race Her character template mentions she's both Human and Shinigami. However, the section "Powers & Abilities" states she's able to create a Gigai, meaning she's only a Shinigami. These two pieces of information seems to contradict itself. Without taking into account the previous, she can only be a Shinigami. Prior to her meeting with Ichigo, she was already dead - meaning, she used to be a Human like most Hollows and Shinigami. However, we don't list "Human" as their race as they don't belong to that race at the present. Considering that, I'd suggest to remove "Human" from the race parameter. --The Goblin (talk) 09:02, September 11, 2011 (UTC) --- Another , Senna is the shinenju (memory rosary) right ? Why didn't you put that at her race ?? BLeachhoLiic (talk) 02:37, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm working on the article. My guess is she originally got the "Human" label in the first place because she was called one by Ganryu, the film's antagonist. However, the instance of when he did call her a Human was really meant to describe her emotions, not her species. On my next edit, I will remove "Human" from her Race on my next major edit on her article. As for "Shinenju" being her race... we're not listing that. Since the Shinenju was thought to be an object, one that is formed by the memories of the Blanks, there's no reason for it to be given a race designation. Aside from that, it's sufficient enough to have it listed under her "Occupation" infobox, since, like it is pointed out in the movie, she is the Shinenju. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:34, January 20, 2012 (UTC)